


When it all Comes to a Head(ache)

by heartlesslynx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: There wasn’t much that could take Lie Ren down. He was strong, having trained for all of his life to be a hunter. He was smart, listening to his body, being lenient to reckless activity if he felt unwell. He reasoned that he had to be well in case Nora ever needed his aid. But currently, this was unexpected.
A completely self indulgent Renora migraine fic. Because REASONS





	

There wasn’t much that could take Lie Ren down. He was strong, having trained for all of his life to be a hunter. He was smart, listening to his body, being lenient to reckless activity if he felt unwell. He reasoned that he had to be well in case Nora ever needed his aid. But currently, this was unexpected.  
The team had awoken early, having made their way to a new town. They were drawn to a weapons instructor, the team taking several days to learn and improve their weapons. So on their third day in town, Ren and Nora had taken the opportunity to stock up on supplies for when they began their journey again.  
“I don't see why we needed to get *ugh* algae powder.” Nora groaned, the aforementioned package peeking out of the bag Ren carried, “It tastes like sad ocean.”  
“It has many healthful properties,” Ren replied, “Which I do remind you of every time that you try to avoid it.”   
“If it doesn’t taste good, it’s not going in my mouth.” Nora stated, crossing her arms across her chest. “We barely have time for meals these days anyways, with how quickly we are moving.”  
“If we could avoid obstacles in the field, we would make better time on our journey.” Ren admitted, his free hand wandering to his hair. He felt pressure building behind his eyes, the feeling plain uncomfortable. He listened to Nora babbling about their trip, her words jumbling together as he heard them. His steps slowed, his eyes closing as the pressure gave way to pain.  
“Ren?” Nora asked, a worried tone in her voice. “Are you alright?”  
“Just my head,” He lamented, taking two of his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Very irritating.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said gently, moving out of the way as a small group passed them, “Do you want to go back to the inn? I’m sure we can finish the shopping another day.”  
“I’d rather we finish it today, if that’s quite alright.” He admitted, “I mean, we don’t know if we’re leaving tomorrow or not.” He opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight.  
“I can understand that.” Nora sighed, thinking a moment. “How about we go to the market on the way back to the inn? Rather than the one by the weapons shop. It should have everything we need anyway, and then we don’t have to backtrack.”  
Ren paused, processing what Nora had said, “It normally doesn’t take THIS long to understand her.” he thought solemnly. “But she’s right.”  
“Sure, let’s do that.” Ren agreed, starting to walk again. He felt Nora’s hand on the small of his back, a reminder that the redhead was close behind him.  
The duo made quick work through the streets, arriving at the shop in a matter of minutes. “Can I have the list?” Nora asked, peering in the shop window. “It looks really crowded, maybe I can just pop in and get the rest of the stuff.”  
“Let’s both go in, it’ll only take a moment.” Ren said, opening the door to the cacophony of sound that was the shop. Nora threw him a worried look, before popping into the shop, hurrying around with a shop basket.   
Ren knew he had made a mistake the second the shop door closed behind him. He made his way through the gathered customers, the sounds of chatter and shopping intensely loud. “Focus.” He thought, scolding himself, making his way to the produce. He looked up to see Nora flitting about, the basket in the crook of her arm filling with items for the team. He could see she had it handled, moving towards the front of the shop. He made his way into an aisle, looking for one of the nutrition bars that the team was fond of. He was looking for the package, and while looking over the packages, he recognized that his vision was not as clear as he was used to.  
He picked up a package, trying to focus on the writing on the side, only to feel the pain in his head sharpen.  
“Ren,” He heard, turning to see Nora speeding up the aisle, grabbing two packages on her way. “I’ve got everything, let’s go.” He felt bad, not having helped with the shopping. But as Nora pulled him along, he felt the pain in his head strengthen, he recognized that wasn’t something he could have avoided at this point.  
Nora brought them to the front of the shop, speedily checking out with the clerk, bagging their items as they came across the table. It was a blur, and before he knew it, Ren was being pulled along by Nora, the two leaving the shop.  
“Thank you.” Ren said quietly, feeling Nora’s arm wrapping around his own.  
“No problem.” She said sweetly, guiding him down the street back to the inn. “How’s the head?”  
He wanted to lie, say that it was fine. But Nora knew him well, and would see through it anyway. “Not very good. Everything’s really bright, and loud.” She hummed in reply, taking her arm and wrapping it around his waist.  
“We’ll be back at the inn really soon. How about you rest when we get there?” She asked gently. Ren nodded, the world spinning a little with the movement.  
It was a blur, returning to the inn, and making their way back to the room. But by the time they had returned, the pain in his head had doubled. He didn’t want to open his eyes, the lights painfully bright.  
“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Nora said quietly, ushering him towards his bed. He sat heavily on the bed, bending to take off his shoes, only to feel the world spin. He groaned, very unused to this feeling. He heard Nora rustling around, and felt her presence in front of him. “Let’s get these off, ok?” He groaned again, feeling Nora unzipping and pulling off his shoes. She touched his shoulders, easing him back onto the bed. He kept his eyes closed, his head resting on the pillow. Nora pulled the sheets over him, before rustling around the room some more.  
“I’ll be right outside the door, ok?” She said quietly, brushing some hair out of his face. He nodded, not really able to contemplate words at the moment. He felt Nora press a gentle kiss to his forehead, before she stepped away, hearing the door to the room close.  
Ren didn’t know when he fell asleep, the pain reaching a point where focus was not something he could handle. But when he awoke, it had limited. He opened his eyes, the room dark. He sat up, the world no longer spinning.  
“No, he’s still sleeping,” He heard, the voice coming from behind the door. “I just checked in on him.” He heard a pause, turning on the bed to stand. His pain had lessened, though not entirely gone. He stood up, shuffling towards the door.  
“No, I was just worried that too many people in the room would wake him up.” Nora said, probably talking on her scroll, “But if you and Jaune want to head back, we can always just hang out in the lobby.” She paused again, Ren turning the doorknob, peeking out into the hall.  
Nora looked up, her knees against her chest as she talked on her scroll. “Oh, he’s up.” She said, scrambling up from the floor. “Yeah, feel free to head back. See you in a bit.” She finished the call, turning off her scroll.  
“You’re up.” She stated brightly, speaking quieter than normal. Ren nodded, the lights in the hallway a bit too bright for his head. Nora noticed, scooting past Ren into the dark room. “How’s your head?”  
“I think the worst is over.” He said, crossing back to his bed, sitting down on it.  
“I’m glad.” Nora sighed, “I was worried, you were looking a little green on the way back from the store.” Ren blushed, embarrassed that Nora had seen him in such a condition.  
“I’m sorry for worrying you.” He said, looking up to see Nora looking at him, a gentleness in her gaze.   
“Hey, you worry about me ALLLL of the time.” Nora jested, sitting next to Ren. “Besides, we can’t feel our best all of the time. We’ve been moving around so much, it’s bound to happen.” He nodded, knowing that but still feeling bad about it.  
“Well, I thank you,” Ren said humbly, “I don’t really know what I would have done if I had dealt with that alone.” Nora smiled, hugging Ren around the waist.  
“No problem at all, Ren.” She said sweetly. She kissed his forehead again, before getting up. “Well, I’m going to meet Jaune and Ruby on their way in. They picked up dinner on the way.” She stopped, asking, “Do you need anything?”  
“I’m good.” Ren said, a small smile spreading on his face. “Thank you for asking.”  
“Well, I’ll be right back.” She said, opening the door and slipping out of the room. As Ren watched the door close behind her, he felt a pang in his chest. “She really cares.” He thought, very glad of it. He felt bad for worrying Nora, seeing as she was so dear to him. But he knew he could make it up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! First work in the fandom (well, posted anyway) and I enjoyed the process so much. Please comment below any feedback, and I hope to make more stuff for the fandom ^.^. Find me on Tumblr and feel free to submit any fic requests and we can see what I can do!


End file.
